This application constitutes a renewal on the part of the University of California/Los Angeles (UCLA) for a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) grant. This grant will fund activities and programs conducted by the UCLA CFAR/AIDS Institute. The UCLA AIDS Institute was established in 1992 to coordinate all AIDS research, clinical and educational activities at the University and its seven affiliated teaching hospitals under one central administration. This renewal application includes core services and activities described herein that are designed to advance knowledge of HIV/AIDS through the basic, clinical, and behavioral sciences. The overall goal is to develop therapies and approaches to prevent and ultimately eliminate the threat of HIV/AIDS. The CFAR/AIDS Institute consists of more than 140 faculty investigators responsible for over 200 research projects that encompass various aspects of HIV/AIDS biology, clinical studies, and behavioral science investigations. UCLA has consistently been ranked among the top five institutions by various sources for its excellence in AIDS research, education and teaching, and clinical programs. Metropolitan Los Angeles is a major epicenter for the AIDS epidemic and one of the most culturally diverse regions in the nation. The role of the CFAR/AIDS Institute is to foster collaboration and build linkages both within and outside the university. The action plan for the first year of requested support, July 2003 through June 2004, is summarized as follows. The CFAR/AIDS Institute plans to continue supporting 10 of the 12 cores originally funded by the previous CFAR: Administrative Core, Developmental Core, Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core, Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Core, Mouse/Human Chimera Core, Gene and Cellular Therapy Core, Mucosal Immunology Core, International Activities Core, Behavioral Adherence, Recruitment and Retention Core, and a Biostatistics Core. Based upon changing epidemiology, needs assessments, strategic planning and revised long and short-term goals, two cores were eliminated and a Clinical Translation Core was added to improve both local and international outreach and capacity-building efforts.